Spooky Mulder
by Forensic Sushi
Summary: Mulder and Scully go Trick or Treating! Lotsa candy and laughs! Please R&R!


Spooky Mulder

Scully sighed as her doorbell rang, again, walking slowly towards the door. On her way past, she picked up the candy on the table in the hall and equipped herself with a grin that barely managed to hide her weariness. Would it be; '_Oh, don't you look scary,' _or, '_Wow, you're such a pretty princess…' _The doorbell rang again.

"All right, I'm coming…" She grumbled opening the door. A tall man, dressed all in grey, complete with an alien mask stood, holding out a large bag, already filled with candy. _What the hell…_

"Happy Halloween, Scully!" He said. Scully almost dropped the bowl. There was no mistaking the voice of her partner.

"What the hell Mulder…" She groaned, motioning for him to come in. When inside, he removed the mask, and pulled out a witches hat and a wig and handed them to her. Scully raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think so…" She said, suppressing a laugh.

"Ah, come on, its only one night a year. Plus, they're giving out toasted marshmallows down the street…" He countered, grinning.

"Mulder…-"

"Oh, come on Scully! It'll be fun!" He cried putting on his alien mask again. She sighed in resignation, and put on the black wig, hiding her own auburn hair, followed by the hat, then followed him out into the night…

TRICK OR TREAT

Scully flinched as Mulder threw some sugar free candy at her.

"Who the hell gives out sugar free candy!" He complained, dragging her towards another house.

Scully giggled. _If this ever gets out at the bureau…_

"Where to next?" She enquired, glancing about. They had been to just about every house in the neighbourhood, drawing irritated mutters from parents who were trying to convince their kids they were too old to go out…

"I think our last stop should be the old Mcnaire place…" He replied with a sinister grin. Scully rolled her eyes.

"I say 'hi!' to her in the supermarket. She might smell a little scary, but that's all that's terrifying about her…" She said with a smirk. But Mulder persisted. He dragged her up to the front door step and rang the buzzer on the old, peeling wooden door. It was opened immediately by the scrawny, vulture-esk woman, who wore a constant scowl. It took the agents a moment to get over the woman's speedy appearance.

"Trick or treat!" They both said in synchrony grinning widely. The old woman swung at Mulder with a broom by the door.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Two grown adults, acting like kids, begging vulnerable folk like me for candy! Why, I oughta call the police and sue ya for harassment!" She ranted, her left eye twitching. She slammed the door in their faces, muttering darkly to herself. Mulder and Scully both doubled over in laughter, tears running down their faces. Eventually Scully stood up, still wiping her eyes, trying to regain her cool composure.

"I think we should finish up now…" She looked around. They were practically alone in the dark street, save for a few stragglers trying to rake in more candy. Mulder nodded disappointedly.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to take the old womans' shame…"

Scully grimaced.

"She'll be on about it for moths…"

"How about coming to mine and we'll catch a late night movie?" Mulder asked, standing up.

"We've got work tomorrow…," She started, but noting the look on Mulders face , changed her mind. "Sure. But no sissy ones. I wanna be scared…"

ATTACK OF THE WOLF-VULTURE

When they arrived at Mulders apartment, they were just in time for the midnight movie. It was an old black and white movie titled, "The day the wolf-vultures came!" They sat together on Mulders comfy sofa. Scully sipped her beer while taking another mouthful of chocolate from her trick-or-treat bag.

"I feel sick…" She laughed, looking towards Mulder who nodded in agreement.

"My teeth hurt from all the sugary candy…" He groaned. They turned their attention back to the movie. Scully shook her head.

"What?" Mulder asked. "Are you cold?" He got to his feet and reached behind the sofa, pulling out a woolly blanket, and covering them both in it.

"Well, no…" She said sheepishly, but actually appreciated the cover bringing her closer to her partner. It was cosy. "Its just, a Wolf-vulture? Well not only is it physically impossible…"

Mulder rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Lets just enjoy the movie…" He said. They both jumped as the 'wolf-vulture' disembowelled a pair of terrified villagers. The sat for a second in the dark too stunned to speak. Then they both started at the same time.

"I can't believe you were scared!" Mulder scoffed.

"I was not…" She lied, "But you shoulda seen your face…"

END 


End file.
